


Curse These Damn Emotions

by TheLadySif



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Lady Loki, Lesbians Kind of, Loki's Punishments, Loki's pranks go too far, Multi, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, please. The only woman Loki will ever see naked is herself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse These Damn Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damalur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/gifts).



Everyone desperately wanted to congratulate the Allmother for the punishment she had given Loki this time after his latest stunt with the diplomatic advisor from Nidavellir. Loki's latest punishment was the talk throughout all of Asgard. Frigga had used her magic to change Loki so that he could understand the shame that the Nidavellir Diplomat had felt after he had magicked away her clothing, leaving her completely nude in front of the Allfather.

Sif was sure that she was the only one besides Loki to have heard the snide remark the woman had made about him before she approached the Allfather. Sif knew she would have reacted the same way if the comment had been directed at her. She understood his anger but agreed with others that his stunt had gone too far. However, Sif was the one that found herself helping Loki through the entire ordeal, even if he was not helping his case. She prepared herself for the upcoming days, knowing that Loki would be subjected to more ridicule for his actions more than usual.

Sif tried to clear her mind as she approached Loki. The both of them had been throwing glances at each other for a few weeks now, along with a few flirtatious comments when they had briefly spoken. However, Sif did not think it would be appropriate to act like that around him after Frigga's punishment had taken effect. Fandral's comment earlier had caused Loki to turn Fandral's drink to snakes before fleeing from the dining hall.

" _Oh, please. The only woman Loki will ever see naked is herself._ "

Sif promised herself that she would beat Fandral into the ground tomorrow during training until he was black and blue for that comment. _He should know better by now, when will he learn to keep his blasted mouth shut?_ She wondered before she knocked on the door to Loki's chamber and stepped through the door, "Loki?"

"Just go away, Sif." Loki sniffed. Sif sighed to herself and made her way over to Loki.

"Fandral is an idiot. You shouldn't listen to anything he has to say." Sif said as she approached the new Loki, who was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

Loki sniffed again, wiping at her eyes as Sif sat beside her, "I couldn't help it. Mother's magic has my emotions in a scramble. I can barely control them. I have been crying ever since I left there." She twirled her hair around her finger before she realized what she was doing. "It's all because of that damn woman. She has a moment of shame in front of the Allfather while Mother makes me live with this form until who knows when."

"I know it's frustrating, having to be a woman and being under more ridicule than normal. However, I'll be here to help you through it and you know that I can beat anyone who tries to say anything hurtful." Sif tried to assure him. "Besides, you won't have to stay in that form for long. You'll be back to your old self before you know it."

Loki looked up at Sif and caught her eyes. Sif was right. Loki would be back to her own self soon...hopefully. At least Sif was here being helpful, doing more than anyone else was. Sif was a good friend. No, scratch that, a great friend.  For a moment, everything faded out and it was simply the two of them. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She should say how she feels about Sif, no more games, no subtle flirting between the two of them. She should just come outright and say it. 

Loki couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips to Sif's. It was a quick kiss, Loki wished it could have lasted longer but Sif shoved her away, hands pressing on her chest and reminding Loki of her current form she was stuck in. Sif stared at her as Loki's cheeks grew hot.

 _Damn, I shouldn't have done that. What were you thinking? Kissing her when you're a woman..._ Loki thought as she opened her mouth trying to say something but not succeeding.

"Loki..." Sif trailed off wordlessly, knowing she should say something but just unsure what exactly she should say.

"I am so sorry. I didn't- Odin's beard, it's much harder to hide my shame in this damned form," Loki muttered under her breath, rubbing at her cheeks and trying to make the blush go away.

"It's fine. I- You are having problems controlling your emotions. It means- It can mean nothing… if you want it to. It can mean nothing to me," Sif stumbled over her own words, still flustered from the kiss.

Loki stared at her again, "My emotions mean nothing to you?"

"That's not what I-" Sif began but Loki interrupted her angrily.

"The moment I gather a sliver of courage to do something I have only ever dreamed about and you say it can mean nothing? That because I'm now different, everything I do means nothing? Is that what you mean?" Sif cupped the sides of Loki's face quickly and brought their lips together again. Loki remained shocked for a moment before pushing Sif away, "You can’t do that. I’m not me."

"I know."

"You can't just..." Loki, trailed off, feeling herself blush again. _Curse these damned emotions,_ Loki thought.

"Neither can you," Sif pointed out and Loki gave her a confused look. "You said it yourself, you're not you. You're different. You have barely any control over your emotions but you can easily blame them for your faults, for making your magic out of control. It's not them. It's you. You have to learn how to control them."

"And keep them bottled inside for another eternity?" Loki asked her, running her hand through her hair. "I get it. I messed things up. Could we... Could we forget about the kiss?" Loki turned away from Sif.

"No, we can't forget about the kiss." Sif said quietly before she stood up from the bed and began to head out of Loki's chambers. "When you return to your usual self, let me know...” Sif paused at the door, turning to look back at Loki, “I would like a proper kiss from you then.”


End file.
